1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of nonlinear wave propagation, and more particularly, to systems and methods for modeling and/or calculation of optical wave propagation and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Propagation of waves can occur in various media that can be classified into either a linear medium or a nonlinear medium. In a linear medium, dynamics are independent of wave intensity and wave propagation occurs such that superposition principle holds. In a nonlinear medium, the superposition principle does not hold. As generally known, this distinction is important because many physical systems can be modeled as linear systems. For physical systems that are generally approximately linear, linear modeling can provide an approximation of the true physical behavior. However, all media exhibit nonlinear behavior, if the wave energy is high enough.
In a nonlinear medium, a propagating wave may undergo intensity-dependent phase changes, thereby distorting signals as they propagate. In certain situations, such distortion of signals due to the nonlinear propagation is sometimes referred to as “wave mixing.” Among other consequences, such wave mixing due to nonlinearity results in significant effects such as mode coupling, generation of new frequencies, and modifications to the signal phase.